Kiyomeru
by Alisabeth
Summary: CHAPTER 7 IS UP Mimi is in a school for used and abused teens, while not being able to face up too her past Mimi meets many other people who have been in similar situations. Remember to review please! Fuschia
1. Seito Schoolchild

First of all thank you to all of you who reviewed "Down" in the end I ended up with ninety-nine reviews one off of my goal of one hundred but that's all right. This is another mimato the idea is from a television show I watched, I can't remember the name of it but I don't own the television show or digimon or the novel "A Dark Tower" by Sharon Stewart thanks! And please remember to R&R! ^_^ Fuschia

****

Kiyomeru

Mimi's POV

They had brought me to some strange place that I had never come close to in my life. How did I end up here? I'd really rather not talk about it right now the story is too hard and too sad. By this statement you're probably thinking I'm in jail right? Well too me I'd say you're close. After the 'incident' the police thought it would be best if I came here, and that was after the social worker talked to me. For a sixteen year old I seem pretty normal but a shattered past represents who you are and no matter how well you can hide it there is always someone who can tell that you've got a story that's like no other. If you're wondering where 'here' is it's a school for the used and the abused called "Kiyomeru" It means cleanse or to make clean, to purify. 

Right now I'm in what they call "Talk" Where everyone in the group that you've been assigned to talks about there past if they're ready too. It's supposed to help us deal with what's happened to us. Oh wonderful they seem to want to get me too talk. I've been here for about a day and I already know I hate it. "Well what can you say about yourself Miss. Tachikawa? Do you have anything you're ready to share with the rest of the group?" Asked Ms. Takai she's the teacher here and I guess you could call her a consoler of some sort. "No I'm not ready to play show and tell yet sorry," I said dully. "Well maybe tomorrow then, your turn Sora," said Ms. Takai. Sora is another girl she's in my dorm room; I share a room with her and two other girls well I think there is two other girls there was two more beds in the room. So far she was the only one in there when I walked in. She talked about her past so openly how she ran away and stole a car and all her other horrible crimes she committed. It's funny she's just like me looks normal but she too has a story.

After 'talk' we all headed down to the cafeteria to eat dinner. I sat alone at a small table in the corner, not like anyone would want to sit with me anyway I give everyone the cold shoulder when they try to get close, except my mother she has treated me the right way my whole life and I return her courteousness with my own. I looked across the room at my other members of my group I don't know all of their names yet and I probably won't for a while. It's funny how people can talk about you and not know that you can hear them clearly. "I'm curious to know what her deal is she seems to shun everyone." Said the one they call Sora. "I've noticed that I mean I can understand her not sharing anything at talk but why doesn't she at least try to get to know us? Obviously we can't try to get to know her." Said another girl with large round glasses and violet hair. "Hey won't you two just chill? Maybe she's got her reasons besides she's only been here barely a day give her a break." Explained a boy with blonde hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen. Well obviously he's done his homework on someone like me. "He's right maybe we should keep it cool for a few days then try to approach her," said the guy with a brown mop of hair on his head. "Yeah," agreed another girl with short light brown hair. I smiled to myself that blonde guy is like a ringleader what he says influences and effects them all, he's sure got all of them whipped. "I have this feeling she can hear us," said Sora. "Well I'd say she can she's probably been eavesdropping the whole time," laughed Matt. My smile faded and I picked up my empty dinner dishes and washed them slowly. I then headed to my dorm room. I opened my closet door and pulled out a pair of pajamas and put them on I then brushed my teeth and pulled my hair back into two braids. I slipped under the covers into my bed. I closed my eyes and drifter into a silent sleep. 

****

*Dream*

"Where am I?" I asked as I looked at my surroundings I was at a bank by a pond and I saw two people on the other side of the pond kissing. I turned to my side and saw a familiar face. He leaned his head down to mine and our lips met. Then the pond was gone and I was in a hospital and I was aching all over. I screamed. 

****

* End of Dream*

I woke up in a sweat in the middle of the night the other girls had finally come back from leisure time that we are able to have after dinner, they were all asleep. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror I saw my face it was pale and covered in sweat. I had the dream again, I'd been having this dream since I left Tokyo, its been haunting me. I laid back down in my bed and I closed my eyes. I soon fell asleep once more. 

"Rise and shine Miss. Tachikawa!" shouted Ms. Takai into my ear. I turned my head towards the clock on the wall. "It's seven forty- five are you crazy?" I questioned while throwing my pillow back over my head. "Nope I'm as sane as you are now get up or you're going to be late for breakfast!" she said while pulling the covers off me. " I shuddered and pulled them back up. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. All the beds were made and no one was in the room. "Where is everyone?" I asked groggily. "They're all in the cafeteria as should you be." She smiled as I got out of my bed. "Oh and I would really appreciate it today if you at least tried to get to know the others in your group, you never know how much you could have in common with all of them." She said as she closed the dorm room door behind her. I got up and made my way to the shower just as the door opened. "Oh and one last thing you have fifteen minutes to come down stairs or you're going to miss breakfast!" Called Ms. Takai and ran out the door. I walked into the bathroom and I did my make up I then got dressed in a black turtleneck and denim jeans and I walked down into the cafeteria. 

Ms. Takai grabbed my hand and pulled up a chair to the table the rest of my group was sitting at. She then forced me too sit down. I held my head downcast from my peers I don't want them to ask questions about my past but I know that they're all probably dying to know. I looked up at the blonde ringleader he raised an eyebrow at me and took a sip of his orange juice. "Good morning!" said the violet haired girl. I raised an eyebrow at her and smiled a half smile. "Good isn't exactly the word I would use." I explained while I picked up a glass of apple juice someone had put in front of me. "Oh right your first night here guess you don't like getting up at seven in the morning do you." Smiled violet, that's the name I thought up for her. "Not particularly." I said dully. She smiled. "Oh I've been rude haven't I my name is Yolei," 

I smiled. "Hi you can call me Tachikawa as I am not sharing my given name at the moment." 

"Oh well that's fine, Tachikawa." She giggled to herself. "Oh we've all been rude, I'm Sora the girl over there with the light brown hair is Kari and the boy with the big hair is Tai. The guy with the green shirt on is Ken and the boy that has the hat on is T.K and last but not least is…" The blonde guy interrupted Sora. "I don't share my given name with someone who won't share theirs." He said firmly. Sora hushed down and nodded. I laughed, Blondie looked at my curiously. "Find something funny?" he asked while raising his eyebrows. "You wouldn't find it funny, besides I don't like to share my jokes," I said calmly. He smiled too. "You don't enjoy sharing much do you?" 

He stood up and walked out the door towards the kitchen. I did the same with my empty plate and glass. We both stood there washing out our dishes. Every few seconds he would glance at me and I would glance right after him. "Look I know I'm not beautiful but do you really need to stare to prove it?" I asked while putting my plate on the drying rack. "I believe you started the staring contest and if you'll excuse me I'm done washing my dishes." He smiled and put his plate and cup on the drying rack and walked outside. 

After the break I walked into my next class the room was quiet and everyone was reading a novel. I walked up to Ms. Takai. "What's everyone reading?" I questioned. "Novels that are supposed to reflect on themselves somehow and when they've read the novel they will all write a report on why it reminds you of yourself. Go pick one they're on the rack back there, and when you have a novel go take a seat next to the boy with blonde hair ok?" she said as she returned to her novel. " All right," I whispered and walked to the shelving in the back. I picked out a novel that looked ok and went and sat down beside Blondie. 

He glanced at me and began to laugh quietly and he returned to his novel. I shrugged; the novel I had picked was called "The Dark Tower" by Sharon Stewart. At the end of that class I walked to my dorm room and sat down this school didn't seem to have any real subjects' just things to help you get through what ever happened to you in your past. The door opened and Sora, Tai and Yolei all walked in. "Hello Tachikawa!" Greeted Yolei. "Hi," I smiled. "Can I ask you all a question?" 

The all stopped and turned to look at me with a surprised look. "Umm, sure go right ahead." Said Sora happily. "Do we have any real subjects in this school or are they all here to just help us get through what has happened to us and to prepare us for the future?" I asked. They all gave me blank looks, and then they shrugged and looked at one and other. "Well most of the classes are based on that but we do have real subjects you can take that's why you have a spare block." Explained Yolei. "Oh I see," I said as I picked up my novel. "Thank you," I replied. "Happy to help!" smiled Tai. "What do you mean happy to help? You didn't do anything!" accused Yolei. Sora sighed. "Please don't start you two I hate it when you fight," she said while putting her hand to her head as if she had a headache. Sora sat down on her bed and pulled out her book she was reading. Tai sat on the end of her bed and stared out the window at the others out side. "I think I'm going to go play foot ball with the others later." He said while walking out the door. "Hey wait up I want to come watch!" yelled Yolei while running out of the room. I felt as though I was beginning to fit in all though I still wasn't ready to talk to the others about my personal life. 

Well what did you think about the first chapter? I would really like to know what you think so please R&R and please excuse my grammar I'm kind of weak in that subject. ^_^ Fuschia. 


	2. To tomodachi ni To make friends with

Thank you too all of you who reviewed my last chapter. I remembered the name of the show it was called "Higher Ground" and no unfortunately I don't own it or digimon, the novel "The Dark Tower" by Sharon Stewart or "Charlotte's Web" by E.B White.

^_^ Fuschia

Kiyomeru 

Mimi's POV

The next day I awoke at six thirty in the morning Yolei and Kari were already awake getting dressed but Sora was still asleep, I wish I were still asleep. I got up and slowly headed towards the shower, Kari walked past me hurriedly and slammed the bathroom door closed. "Right," I smiled sarcastically and crawled back into my bed. Soon Sora's alarm went off and she slammed her fist down on it and fell back asleep. This event repeated for several minutes until finally Sora got up and made her way to the bathroom only too discover someone else was already there. "Don't even think about it I've been up longer than you," I mumbled through my pillow as I watched Sora head back to her bed. "Fine but don't be long," She grumbled. Just at that moment Kari finally came out of the shower. I immediately jumped out of my bed and got into the shower. When I came out Sora pushed me out of the way and went to the shower. Kari and Yolei were nowhere in sight they must have already gone down to the cafeteria already. I put on a pair of jeans and a light purple three-quarter inch shirt. I twisted my hair into a messy bun and I grabbed my novel and then headed down to the cafeteria to join my peers.

I walked into the room and right away Ms. Takai placed me with my group even though only Yolei, Kari, T.K, Ken and Blondie were there. "Where is everyone else?" I questioned, even though I had an idea of where they were. "Sleeping," said Blondie. "I see," I said as I picked up my orange juice. "Does anyone know if they have any other kind of juice other than apple and orange?" I asked, they all shrugged and continued talking and drinking with one and other. "I'll go ask," said Blondie as he stood up and made his way over to the kitchen. He walked back with a glass of red juice in it. "It's raspberry flavored, this is all they had," He said while handing me the cup. "Thank you I appreciate it." I replied while sipping the juice. "Do you not like apple or orange juice?" He questioned. "I…I…. I hate orange juice." I stuttered out. (A/N: You'll understand later why she hates orange juice.) Blondie gave me a curious look and then continued with his juice and listening to Ken and T.K's conversation. Soon Sora and Tai came in and they got our breakfast for us. "Thank you," I said while digging into my eggs, I was famished. "No problem. So 

Tachikawa are you going to take an extra course?" Questioned Sora. "I was thinking about it," I replied. "What one were you thinking of?" She asked. "English and Social Studies," I announced as I took a sip of my raspberry juice. "Oh that'll be nice, I was thinking of taking English and math," she explained while finishing off her toast. "Oh," I said. "Ok ladies and gentlemen we're having talk early this morning right after breakfast instead of after lunch all right?" Exclaimed Ms. Takai. I stood up and took my dishes too the sink, Blondie did the same. "So you up to having another staring contest again?" He asked. "Oh you know it," I replied. He smiled and put his glass and cutlery on the drying rack. "So how do you like it here?" He asked obviously trying to make conversation. "Honestly? It's better than where I've been but I want out," I said while placing my dishes on the drying rack and I headed towards where 'talk' is held at.

I arrived way before anyone else was there so I pulled out my book and began too read it. By the time I was in the fourth chapter Blondie walked in and sat down on the chair opposite of me. "Interesting book?" He asked reading the title. "Not bad," I replied putting my book down and shifting my eyes too look at his, any chance I could get I would look into his eyes I found them too be vibrant and amazing. He nodded at me and through his book at me; I caught it and read the title, "Charlotte's Web." I read aloud. "You read it?" He asked. "When I was in like grade four," I answered and threw it back at him. "It's my eighth time reading it," He said. "Hmmm," I said raising my eyebrows. The room was freezing but I hadn't noticed it until now I pulled my arms around my shoulders and leaned back on my chair. "Cold?" He asked stating the obvious. "Just a little," I replied sarcastically. He laughed and threw me his sweater from the back of his chair. "Thanks," 

He nodded then opened his book and began to read. Soon after the others began to pile into the room. "Nice sweater," commented Sora as she giggled to herself. "What? Does it look that bad? It's not mine," I defended myself. "I know it's not yours it's his (she pointed too Blondie) it's just he doesn't usually like to lend his clothing too anyone," giggled Sora as she took a seat beside Blondie, wonder why he let me borrow it then? Yolei and Kari took a seat on either side of me, leaving me stuck in the middle. They were chatting away and I sat there trying to read my book, but honestly you try to read with two gossip queens on either side of you, you just got to listen. They were talking about some Matt guy and how these girls in this other group were all trying to ask him and Tai out, and how they were both declining. Who was Matt? I couldn't ask or they would know I was eavesdropping. "Ok well first of all is there anyone here who would like to share anything with us? Anyone got any real problems with anyone else in the group?" Asked Ms. Takai. Naturally everyone was silent. "Can we talk about people in other groups?" asked Yolei, her eyes full of hope. "Why not since I can't get very far with you eight," said Ms. Takai as she leaned back in her chair. "Ok there is this girl in a totally different group who likes this guy in the same totally different group and she really wants to ask him out but this girl is afraid that this guy likes her best friend what should this girl do?" Asked Yolei innocently. Ms. Takai looked at Yolei then the rest of the group. "Ok being the superior teacher that I am I have an idea this is an 'ask your peers question'," she smiled slyly. "So you mean you have no idea so you're trying us?" asked Matt wittily. "Uh huh, I mean no I just want to see if you can come up with the answer then if not I'll give you my advice," she answered as she rested her arms behind her head. No one seemed to be volunteering for this job so I decided I could probably be in some use with this section. "Tell him anyway, who cares if he likes your best friend, go after him tamper with his emotions and perhaps he'll turn from liking your best friend too you," I explained. Yolei smiled then nodded her head. "I'll make sure to d- I mean I'll make sure to tell my friend in the totally different group too do that." She smiled nervously. "Anyone else got something they would like too share? Tachikawa? Are you having any problems lately you would like to have help with." She asked. Should I say anything about my dreams? No I could never.

"I would never share anything I think, there is no point to this shit class!" I spat. Ms. Takai's face turned bright red and she grabbed my hand and led me outside the room and then she shut the door. "Did you not here the rules the first day you were here?" She asked in a pissed off tone. "No should I have?" I asked. "Did they search your stuff?" She questioned. "Nope, the lady picked up my bags threw them on my bed told me where my classes were held, then she left and that was it," I replied. "You mean too tell me you could have drugs in your bag right now?" she questioned in an upset tone. "I doubt in considering I don't and never will do drugs. That wasn't the reason I came here." I said. "Ok, wait here please," she said while walking back into the classroom. A few seconds later the whole class walked out the door and I was pushed back inside. "Ok please take a seat." Said Ms. Takai, I sat down. She walked over too me and inspected me she took her hands and turned my face too her, she stared hard into my eyes. She then inspected my arms, stomach. Legs and neck then sat back down across the other chair. "No Doctor talked to you?" She asked. "No, that is probably because I had just been at the doctors for tons of hours before I came here," I said. "Ok well then here are the basic rules. One no swearing, two no drugs, three no sass with the others and if there is work it out in talk, four no sex, and finally five no leaving the kiyomeru grounds without permission." She explained. "All right," I agreed. "Is that clear?" She asked once more. "Yes Ms. Takai." I answered. "Ok I'll be by your room later too check your stuff," she stated as I picked up my book and left. I walked too my dorm room. I didn't feel like going to my other class but I know I have too or they come looking for you. 

I walked into the reading class as I call it. I actually did enjoy this class because everyone is so quiet and you can read without being disturbed. I sat down beside Blondie he smiled then returned to his book, so far since I've been here I think I've made friends with him he seems to be a nice guy perhaps I'll share my name with him, but not right now later. I opened my book and began to read. Soon class was over and I left for lunch. I sat down at the group table with my lunch and milk and I listened to everyone's conversation. No one seemed to be interested in talking too me, for once yes I would have liked too talk too them, I guess now that I've been here for a while I would like too try and make friends since I don't think I am going to be leaving this 'prison' for quite a long time. I picked up my empty dishes and headed to the kitchen, for once Blondie didn't follow he still sat there talking. I confess I am disappointed I like to talk too him. "Miss. Tachikawa!" I turned too see Ms. Takai running towards me. "Yes?" I asked as she slowed down to catch her breath. "I'm going to come search your stuff now, you need to come with me." She panted. "Ok just let me finish up here," I put my glass, plate and cutlery on the drying tray then followed Ms. Takai towards my dorm room. 

When we walked in she went straight to closet marked four; she already knew my dorm number. She opened it up then began searching through all of my clothing and accessories. She pried through everything and she picked up a white plastic bag that was tied she opened it and then dropped it. Her breathing increased as she picked up the item that had fallen out. I looked at what she had grabbed. Flashbacks started too occur and I fell back against the wall. "I….I…I'm so sor...sorry I was told not too touch this," she stammered while stuffing it back in my bag. I ignored her, my breath had increased and I felt as if I was about to faint. "Don't touch that!" I screamed as she backed up and dropped the bag to the floor, the dress fell out once again. I quickly ran over too it and shoved the dress back in the bag. "I'm sorry I should have remembered the note I had received." She breathed. "What note?!" I screeched through tears. "I got a note saying not too touch a dress after I asked for permission too search through your stuff," she said calmly. "How did they know?" I asked tears still pouring from my eyes. "I guess your mother or someone told them," she answered and she handed me a tissue. "Leave," was all I said and she obeyed. "You're clean we won't need to search your stuff again," she said while turning out the door. 

I grabbed my jacket, scarf and hat and then headed out the door towards the football field no one was outside. I remembered when I was a cheerleader, breaking hearts just by smiling out too everyone I loved it so much, I miss it so much but he stole it all away, everything he ruined it all for me. How do they expect me to live here? I'm missing all the things that I used too have such as cheerleading, all my regular classes, school dances, boys all dying too ask me out, and most of all my friends. I wonder how Naomi is right now? She was my best friend I should probably write her a letter about my new school. My luck it would probably have too be read by the teachers oh well like they would care what I would say. Freedom of speech is not illegal yet. I walked back too my room and pulled out a sheet of stationary and a pen and I began too write:

__

Dear Naomi 

How are things back at home? Still the same? I don't miss home but I miss you and my other friends and all the things we used to do back at home. I do want out of here I hate it but I don't know where else I would go considering I hate home. How are things in your life? Are you and Kenta still dating? See I have missed a lot I don't even know that. I've been away from school for so long. One month and one half I think right? After what happened I didn't really want too go back and now it's all I think about considering the classes here aren't exactly what you would call normal. We have to ask if we want too take classes like Math, English, Social Studies, Science etc. I think I'm going to take English and Social studies. They were my favorite subjects. I haven't made really any friends here and they still don't know my first name hahaha I won't tell them because I don't think I'm ready for them too know it. Once they know that they'll start to ask personal questions that I'm definitely not ready to talk about. I wish that you could come up here and visit me I'm so lonely I have no one really too talk too the closest thing I have too a friend is this guy I call Blondie he won't tell me his name if I won't tell him mine. So far that's all that I have to report about this school other than the fact that it's in the middle of no where that's it so write me back soon with reports about my old school. Thank you. 

_Sincerely,_

Mimi Tachikawa.

Ps. They found the dress; you can only guess what happened. 

I folded the letter into an envelope and wrote Naomi's address on it. I then took the letter to the office. "Yes," asked the lady at the front. "I would like to send a letter do you have too read it or anything?" I asked. "No we don't invade privacy like that. Here is a stamp and then all you have to do is drop the letter in the mail box over there." She explained then returned to her typing. "Thank you," I said as I placed a stamp on my letter, I then headed to the mailbox and dropped it in the slot. "Please write me soon Naomi," I prayed silently and headed back to my dorm room. I was still very up set about my dress so I slid under the covers in my bed. I didn't have any other classes yet so I decided to take a nap even if I probably would miss dinner, I quietly fell asleep. 

****

*DREAM*

"Where am I?" I asked as I looked at my surroundings I was at a bank by a pond and I saw two people on the other side of the pond kissing. I turned to my side and saw a familiar face. He leaned his head down to mine and our lips met. Then the pond was gone and I was in a hospital and I was aching all over. I screamed. The people took blood from me and I screamed again. 

****

*END OF DREAM*

The dream I had, had before only this time they took blood from me. I had awoken in a sweat. I must have been asleep longer than I had thought the other girls were in their beds sleeping. I tip toed over to my closet and opened it quietly and found the white plastic bag. I opened it and pulled out the dress tears began to flow from my eyes. I held the dress out in front of me. It was a halter top dress that went past my feet it was a soft pink color with beaded sequins all over the halter top part or at least that's what it used too look like. The halter top part of the dress had great slash marks down it. And the bottoms of the dress were torn. I held the dress up too me and began to sway. 

****

~*Flashback*~

I swayed in his arms as we danced at the dance he kissed my forehead and continued too dance with me. 

****

~*End of flashback*~

I continued to dance with the dress, I was still crying. 

****

~*Flashback*~

"Where are we going?" I asked. "To a pond it's absolutely beautiful at night with all the fire flies around." He replied. "That will be nice," I said as I watched lights pass me as we turned a road. 

****

~*End of Flashback*~

I quickly put the dress back into the white bag and then tied it up and shut my closet. I grabbed my jacket and scarf and headed outside. I sat down on a bench outside, all I could think about was what had happened. I heard the door open and I quickly wiped away my tears. I turned too find Blondie walk out; he didn't seem to acknowledge me so I continued to sit there in silence. He lit up a cigarette and began too smoke. "Isn't that bad for you?" I questioned. "Oh shit," he said as he noticed I was there almost dropping his cigarette. "What?" I asked. "No one's supposed to find out I smoke," He replied while taking a seat next to me. "Why not?" I asked. "Because I steel the cigarette's from the kitchen lady and she'll know where they're all going if you tell," he whispered. "No I won't tell I just think it's bad for you," I answered looking up at the stars I could see my breath in the air it was so cold it was already deep into winter. "Hey it's better than me smoking dope right?" He asked. "That's true but it's still bad," I stated. " Oh well I'm trying to quit," He replied. I smiled. "So what are you doing out here?" he asked. "I…. I…." I couldn't tell him could I? "You… You…." He mocked me. I scowled. "I had a bad dream that's all," 

"Oh, what was it about?" He questioned. "Nope not going too tell you," I said. "Why not?" He asked. "Because it's none of your business," I replied. "True but it might help to talk to someone about it, it usually does." He answered. "It was about what happened to me," I explained. He was asking me personal questions even if he doesn't know my name. Perhaps it doesn't really matter to him name or not. "I see then I guess you really don't want to talk about it," He guessed. "No I don't but maybe it would be for the best if I did," I suggested. "Probably and I honestly wouldn't tell," he said placing his hands in the air. "Well before I tell you, you must know my name and I must know yours." I stated, he nodded in agreement. "My name is Mimi Tachikawa," I stated and held my hand out too his. He took my hand and shook it and said, "My name is Yamato Ishida but you can call me Matt," I smiled and laughed then my smile quickly faded into a dull expression. "I may think what happened to me a very unique story but in truth it's probably not far from what happened to many other women in the world."

Suspense! Sorry I'll tell you what happened to Mimi in the next chapter. Please remember to R&R and I'll put the next chapter up soon. ^_^ Fuschia


	3. Rekishi History

Thank you too all of you who reviewed both this story and "Down"! I really appreciate it, I now have 108 reviews with Down. As well in this chapter it'll explain why Mimi hates orange juice so much. Oh and I don't own digimon or the television show Higher Ground. Please remember to REVIEW!!! ^_ Fuschia 

****

Kiyomeru

~*Flashback*~

It all started back in my high school there was a dance coming up and the theme was basically black tie. The school I went too almost everyone was wealthy so we could afford to have a dance like that. I went to the dance with my boyfriend Michael. The whole week he had been trying to talk me into having sex with him saying it would be the most romantic thing we could ever do together. Now I knew that he wasn't a virgin anymore thanks too his last girlfriend but I am and I'm not ready to have sex with anyone yet I'm saving it for marriage and he knew that so I declined. At the dance we stayed for like two hours he kept handing me punch but I didn't know it was spiked until later. Then we got into his car and left. He drove me out too this pond at least I think it was a pond, I don't really remember because I was drunk. He kissed me I think and then I passed out. When I awoke it was morning and Michael was gone and I had a throbbing headache. I got up and I looked down to find that I was bleeding all over, my arms and my dress was shredded and covered in blood. I had no idea what had happened. I remember my head really hurting as I walked out of the bushes into the open." 

"I then walked home and into my house and my father ran over to me and began screaming at me about how I hadn't come home last night, I stared at him clueless as too what had happened. My mother ran in and told him to be quiet and she pushed me up to my bedroom; she took my hand and turned on the bathtub. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. I was hideous looking I had bruises all over my neck, cheeks and shoulders, my eyes were bloodshot my dress was ripped at the halter-top part and at the bottom. My wrists had bruises on them and were covered in blood and I was a complete mess. My mother left the room and picked up the phone. "I'm calling nine-one-one," she said as she dialed the numbers. "Get in the bathtub," 

I climbed into the bathtub and began to soak I washed off all of the blood and dirt and I cleaned my hair out. Soon after I had gotten out of the bathtub the ambulance arrived and they took me too the hospital there they laid me down on a bed and they took several vials of blood from me. I ached all over. The nurse came over too me and handed me a glass of orange juice, one after another every time I finished a glass she would hand me another glass. That's where I developed my hate for orange juice. The doctor then came back and asked me questions about last night where I went and what happened what I ate or drank. I told him I went to my school's dance and I drank several glasses of the punch they had there and I then my boyfriend took me somewhere but I don't remember anything after that except that I woke up beside a pond. The doctor looked me over. My mother who was sitting beside me told him what I had looked like when I first walked in the door. The doctor sighed and looked at me. "Last night I'm almost positive you were raped." Explained the doctor. "I was what?" I asked in disbelief. "Raped by your boyfriend, well that's what it sounds like too me. We'll want to check you in about a month too see if you got pregnant. Also if I were you I would press charges against your boyfriend." Explained the doctor as a nurse walked into the room and handed him a folder. 

"Ok you will get your results back from the lab within a few days." Explained the doctor as he left the room. "Results for what?" I asked my mom. "If you have any STDs," she replied. In the end I didn't have any STDs luckily my mother was furious she immediately called around too see if she could locate Michael. I went back to the doctor one month later and they told me I was pregnant and I then got an abortion a few weeks later. 

My father never looked at me the same when I was home, he didn't want too after all that had happened. I was no longer his little girl; even though it wasn't my fault he still wouldn't accept me. I began to feel as if it were my fault and that Michael had nothing too do with it. I then ran away and while I was walking the police pulled over and took me into their car and drove me to the police station. Apparently my parents had phoned in and told them I had run away and I had matched the description they had given them. My father came in and yelled at me and told me he was this close (holding his fingers about an inch apart) to disowning me. I couldn't stop crying and the policeman gave me a glass of orange juice to try and make me stop crying but I wouldn't, even though I drank the orange juice. Then a social worker came to visit me she asked my questions like do you like living with your parents? And do you think it was right to run away. Then the police officer told me that Michael had run away too and that they couldn't find him, they never did find him. Then I was brought here to Kiyomeru.

****

~*End Of Flashback*~

He looked at me intensively. "That's horrible," he stated. "The worst thing is, he took something from me that I can never get back," I cried and leaned back into the bench. Matt walked over too me and wrapped his arm around me. "Hey listen too me, if you start too open up too everyone you'll eventually feel better, and you'll probably discover how much you have in common with the others," He explained. "It's funny that's exactly what Ms. Takai had said too me when I first arrived here," I explained through small sobs. "That's because she knows her students very well, but like you I haven't opened up too her either I don't feel it's anyone's business but my own." He said while removing his arm from my shoulder. I shivered it was in the heart of winter and I was freezing out here. "Then why do you want me too open up so bad?" I questioned. "Because you're probably on the verge of depression while I'm already engrossed in it and I blame it on not opening up too people." He replied. "What happened too you?" I questioned while wiping the tears away from my face. "Are you sure you want to hear about it?" He asked. I smiled, "Well I opened up to you something that I didn't think you would want too hear so why don't you try me?" I smiled an unhappy smile. "All right but you asked for it. Ever heard of the AA?" Replied Matt. I nodded my head in a yes motion. "Well my father hasn't and still probably hasn't," said Matt.

****

~*Flashback*~

I was only seven when my father and mother first started to have their disagreements with each other. They would argue occasionally sometimes my mother would send me to take T.K, my brother down to the park if she knew they were going to start arguing. T.K was only five and he had no idea what was going on, neither did I really at the time. One day when T.K and I returned after my mom had sent us down to the park she had our bags packed with hers as well. My father sat in his chair reading the newspaper and holding a can of beer. The awful stuff, liquor that is; too this day I say that, that was what ruined our family. My mother handed me two suitcases and told me too put them in the car by this time I was about nine and knew exactly what was happening. Soon after my mom did up T.K's seatbelt and told me too sit in the front, I did as I was told and sat in the front seat. I remember her exact words that day, the words that would haunt me for the rest of my life. "Matt you're now old enough to understand that you're father and I are having difficulties living with each other. I think that it's best that the two of us, you're father and I, I mean should be getting a divorce I'm sure you and T.K are tired of having to go to Grandma's at least twice a week and I'm tired of having too do it as well. You and T.K will live with me that's what is in the agreement between your father and I, he gets to keep the house and I keep the kids." She smiled at me, how could she smile? I knew she was getting the better end of the deal. Sure my father wasn't the greatest he yelled a lot, he wasn't home half the time and he drank every time after him and my mother argued but he was still my Dad right? I asked him once why he drank so much he said it gets rid of his sorrows for the night. I didn't like him when he drank. He may have been a harmless drunk but the things he said were never too anyone's liking. But also I didn't want to leave my friends but I guess little boy's requests don't count in the matter of divorce. 

When I was twelve my Dad sued my mom to have custody of one of us either T.K or I fortunately my mother won and T.K and I got too stay with my mom. Then when I was fourteen he sued again but unfortunately my Dad won this time. Now T.K was twelve and he probably could have looked after himself but my mother insisted that it would be best that I went she told me I was almost a grown up and that I could probably fend for myself better than T.K could, considering that my Dad was hardly ever home. I agreed sacrificing my own welfare for T.K's I would miss T.K terribly I know I was an overprotective brother my whole life but I loved him to death, he had become my very best friend, and like me he too wasn't thrilled about us parting. When I arrived my Dad had already begun his evening drinking he told me my room was just the same as I had left it and that I could shove all of my stuff in there. I did as I was told and began to unpack. I walked out onto my balcony only to end up crying they took away from me my best friend, my brother. 

From then on I hated my father; I did everything in my power to make him hate me in hopes he would send me back too live with T.K but sadly he never did. I would go out late at night and come home really early in the morning. I would skip school. I would get into fights and I ran away occasionally and I don't know how but every time my dad would find me. One night when I ran away my dad never came looking for me I was alone for about a week and no one came looking. Finally one night when I walked passed a coffee shop, a policeman walked out and looked down at a picture he was holding in his hand then at me. He ran over too me and grabbed my arm and threw me into the backseat of his car. I then fell asleep and awoke here then about a month later my brother arrived here as well. 

****

~*End of flashback*~

I watched Matt as he sat there staring straight ahead, not one emotion captured his face. I hugged him and he hugged in return we stayed like that for the rest of the night in a tight embrace until we fell asleep. When I awoke the next morning he was gone and I was all alone lying on the frozen bench. I sat up and headed too my room, when I arrived all the girls were still asleep it was five thirty in the morning. I removed my jacket and put my pajama's on and fell asleep in my bed. 

About two hours later at seven o'clock Sora's alarm woke us both up. She slammed her fist down on it like she had yesterday and fell back asleep, I got up and made my way to the shower, Kari and Yolei were already gone from the room. I dragged myself towards the shower and got in, when I was done I put on a pair of denim jeans and pink tank top on then I grabbed a black sweater and headed down to the cafeteria.

Matt was sitting alone drinking his orange juice like he did every morning. I came and sat down when I noticed a cup of raspberry juice sitting beside him. He picked up the glass and handed it too me. "Oh you remembered thank you," I replied taking a sip of the juice. "Yeah and I now understand why you hate orange juice so much, heck I would too after all that. But about all that stuff I told you last night do not mention it too anyone, especially the part about me crying." He whispered. "I would never even think about it, and you do the same for me." I answered just as Yolei sat down at the table with us. "Hello love birds," she giggled I gave her a questioning look. "Oh don't play dumb Tachikawa everyone is talking about u and him (she said gesturing at Matt) apparently when Tai went to the bathroom last night he saw you two sitting awfully close outside sleeping," smiled Yolei. " He saw what!?" said Matt as he spat out his orange juice. Yolei laughed. "Well for starters we're not going out and you actually believed what Tai had too say Yolei? I'm surprised since you two don't get along very well I mean Tai was probably sleep walking and dreamed he saw us together," I said slyly. Yolei's smile faded. "Come to think of it since when DO I believe Tai? Oh that guy tricked me, he is going to get a piece of my mind!" She shouted standing up from the table then running out the cafeteria door. I giggled watching her. "That jerk," I laughed I turned too Matt who's face still had no emotion on it. "Did you wake up without a personality this morning or are you always like this?" I asked staring at him. He turned to face me. "Do you think Tai heard anything?" Asked Matt. "No why would he? He caught us when we were asleep not when we were awake," I said. Matt nodded his head and flashed a sly smile at me. "Say Mimi, you don't suppose you do want to go out with me do you?" He asked challengingly. "Hmm I don't know you're not really my type and I'm not all that attracted too you but…," I smiled. "Is that a yes?" He asked. "Well…" I replied.

Both Mimi and Matt's past's were revealed. And perhaps a new couple? Sorry you're just going to have too wait until the next chapter too find out! Also if you still don't get why Mimi hates orange juice it's because every time she sees it, it brings back bad memories. Please REVIEW!!!!! ^_~ Fuschia 


	4. sayonara goodbye

Hey I finally got my act together and wrote chapter four, thank you too all of you out there who reviewed my last chapter! I hope everyone enjoys chapter four ^_^. Oh and no I don't own digimon OR the dark tower by Sharon Stewart. 

**Kiyomeru**

"Well?" Asked Matt. I then really had to think about it, of course I liked him a lot, like more than a friend but was I really ready to date someone again? I mean put my trust into someone else? I'm honestly confused. I mean I know Matt would never do something like what Michael did too me but for some reason I still felt unsure about the whole dating scene. "Matt I…. I…I'm really not sure about dating right now can I take a rain check on your question?" I asked as sophisticated sounding as I could. He stood up and smiled warmly at me. "Hey no pressure I just sort of fell for you," he laughed and turned to go wash his dishes. "And Mimi you don't need to be sophisticated around me, it's just me remember," He called back over his shoulder. "Now how did he know I was trying to be sophisticated?" I asked myself while finishing off my glass of raspberry juice. 

The first class I had was reading class, I had finally finished my book and I finally figured out how I relate too it, the girl in the book, Princess Marie Theresa, who actually was a real person; a princess of France actually got put in this tower and was heavily guarded. When the women staying with her were sent away she wasn't allowed to talk to anyone else in her family or servants or anything she was alone in a prison she didn't even know what happened outside in the world. Now I know that I'm not exactly in a prison, even if it does feel like it. I also know that I do get too see my family occasionally but still I think that that's a little similar too my situation. Feeling trapped like there is nowhere else to go? Starting on my report may be a good idea but not just yet. After class I decided to go for a walk along the Kiyomeru trails I needed time too think.

Matt's POV 

I sat and watched as Tai and the others all played soccer; I didn't feel like playing soccer today. When I turned my head I noticed an unfamiliar face wondering around he had bright blonde hair even lighter than mine, he also had light blue eyes he was kind of tall and he looked kind of preppy if you ask me but I'm not one too judge.  "Hello," I greeted as he walked past me. "Hi," He replied nervously. "Are you new here?" I asked curiously. "No I'm just visiting," he replied as he sat down beside me. "My name is Michael what's yours?" He asked. "Matt," I answer, while shaking his hand. "Nice too meet you, do you think you could show me around a little?" He asked. "Sure, come with me." I replied while standing up. I showed Michael all around Kiyomeru: the field, the gym, all the class rooms, the boys dorm room, the entrance to the girls dorm rooms, the bath rooms and now we were on our way to the cafeteria too have some lunch. "Wow you have a pretty impressive school with numerous people," He stated glancing around the room. Just as we started our lunch Mimi walked in the entrance door she began to walk towards us. She smiled down at me and then looked at whom I was sitting with. Her smile instantly faded and I could see that her breath became short and her eyes filled with fear. She swallowed hard and almost fell to the ground.

Flashback 

*I went to the dance with my boyfriend **Michael***

*When I awoke it was morning and **Michael** was gone*

***Michael** had run away too and that they couldn't find him*

End of flashback 

"Oh my god," I said while looking at Michael, all of a sudden he didn't look too comfortable. 

"Mimi is this the same guy ?" I asked, there was no reply from her but she ran out of the room in tears. I stood up and Michael did the same. "I can explain!" He shouted. "There is no explanation for that!" I spat and I punched him in the left eye and then in the nose and he tripped and fell to the floor. "What kind of a man are you?" I asked, "What you did is one of the most despicable things a man could do!" I spat venomously. He stood up holding his nose. "Stay down!" I yelled and about a second after I said that Ms. Takai and Mr. Yoshida ran in, Mr. Yoshida held my arms behind my back and Ms. Takai helped Michael up. "How dare you Ishida! You don't strike at a visiting guest!" shouted Mr. Yoshida. "No how dare he!" I shouted and spat at him. "All right now, there must be a good explanation for this, both of you in my office now!" ordered Ms. Takai.

 We followed her to her office where we all sat down and began to talk. "Ok to start off this debate Matt why did you hit Michael?" She asked. "I can't tell you," I replied. "Well you must if you don't want too be suspended and be forced to stay in solitude up the road at Kiyomeru Oka where there will be no one too talk too, nothing but your clothing and home work. So I do suggest you tell your little secret." She stated as I looked at her intensely. "I promised I wouldn't and I stand by the rule that says not to break a promise." I said. "Well maybe I should ask Michael why he thinks he deserved to get beat up." She said while turning the spot light to Michael. I've never seen someone sweat so much in my life, that guy was more nervous than me at the trial for my mom and dad's divorce, good.

Mimi's POV 

"Did you see the fight?" I heard a guy say as he passed by me, I wiped a few tears away and eavesdropped closely. "Yeah, it was between Matt and that new guy uhh Michael I think," said the other guy I was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. "Yeah, he really gave it too him hey?" said the first guy. "Yeah I heard he got a bloody nose and everything," stated the second guy as they continued walking down the hall together. I stared in shock, Matt could be the one with the bloody nose; I should never have told him my story and none of this would have ever happened. Just then Yolei came running up too me I stood up and began too walk down the hall. "Tachikawa! Tachikawa!" She called after me. "Yes?" I asked as I turned around. She took a minute to catch her breath. "Ishida kicked Michael's ass! Michael has a bloody nose and he might even have a black eye, or so I heard." She said. "Matt did that for me?" I asked. Yolei gasped. "You know his name?" "Yeah we finally shared our names with each other," I replied, Yolei looked kind of offended. "What?" I asked. "You tell him your name before you tell me?" She questioned. I smiled. "Hello Yolei my name is Mimi Tachikawa it's nice too meet you, I hope you're not too hurt to find out that I told Matt before you," I greeted with my most sincere smile I could give and I gladly received a smile in return. She held her hand out, "Thank you for finally telling me, Mimi." She laughed while I shook her hand. "So Matt kicked Michael's but hey?" I asked facing the ground. "Yeah but Matt's ok," She added. "That's good," I answered. I wonder what Michael is doing here I don't trust him being here it scares me I'll have too bring a friend with me everywhere I go. 

A door opened in front of us and Mr. Yoshida walked out of it. He took my hand in his and pulled me inside the door, he than shut it in Yolei's face; I take it that she wasn't allowed to come too. "Please step into Ms. Takai's office she needs too speak with you," He said while opening Ms. Takai's door. "Mimi please take a seat beside Matt," she stated and I did as I was told. "Now Mimi what ever it is that happened between you and Michael he won't tell, all he said was that it had to do with you," She said while folding her hands together. "Will you please tell me what it is that could cause such a ruckus between these two," she said while waving her hand at Matt and Michael. "And I'm warning you now, if I don't find out what happened and Matt's suspended for the next month and a half." She threatened. "I can't say," I whimpered and memories started to flood back, they seemed to be doing that a lot lately. I looked over at Michael and all I saw was giant storm clouds and then I looked at Matt and sunshine and rainbows seemed too bloom over his head. "You do know that if none of you say anything than, Matt you're suspended and Michael I'm afraid you will be sent home," She threatened again. Thanks for the pressure Ms. Takai. "It has too do with my story that I'm not ready too share, I made the mistake of sharing it with Matt and when he saw Michael he obviously made friends with him but when he realized who he was and what role he played in getting me here to Kiyomeru I suppose he took his rage out on him." I explained. I wasn't sure if I should say that the dress she found, that all the rips on it Michael made. "I see well I don't want to pry Mimi but sharing your story with one person is like bringing one piece of gum to class and not having enough for everyone else it's not fare and it can confuse many people and cause incidents like this one and I'm afraid this was the out come of what you had done. I'm sorry Matt but tomorrow you leave for Kiyomeru Oka up the road. Unless anyone wants to contribute something too maybe bail Matt out?" She added. "No I don't want either of them too say anything this is probably painful enough for Mimi as it is I'll take the punishment but can I stay until Michael leaves?" Asked Matt. "Michael must leave tomorrow as well so you're not really abiding your time Matt," She explained. "I understand and that will be fine," He stood up and I followed as we walked out of the room with Michael close behind me.

 As soon as we were out of the offices I pushed Michael in the shoulder. "What are you doing here anyway?" I snapped. "I came too see you, to apologize," He admitted. "A little late now, you stole from me Michael and there isn't anyway you can give it back," I spat. "I understand that and I realized my actions were wrong and that I shouldn't have done it," he replied sincerely. "You don't get it do you! You deserve to be in jail right now! I don't know why I didn't just fink you out like I was planning." I whined with a hint of tears forming in my eyes. "Well obviously something was holding you back you just sacrificed your boyfriend instead of getting me arrested." He said while walking a little closer too me, I quickly backed away and I brushed up against Matt. "He's not my boyfriend he's just a close friend," I replied. "A close friend is that what he is? Well you two must be really close I know you Mimi and I don't think you would have shared your story with just anybody," He explained. "No I wouldn't have, Matt is different," I spat; Matt had been so quiet since we left the office. I looked up at him. "I'm sorry," I bit my lip hoping he would forgive me; I know Matt knew that I was about to crack and let out the whole story if he hadn't said for me not too. "No offence Mimi but I think your friend over here wants too be more than friends," explained Michael looking at Matt knowingly. Matt faced Michael and Michael almost ducked I think he thought that Matt was going to strike at him. Matt let out a big burst of laughter as he opened a door that lead too a hallway that went too the girls dorm rooms. "Good night Mimi," He stated, I hadn't even noticed that it was just after nine thirty I must have missed dinner. That doesn't matter I'm not very hungry anyway. "Good night," I answered and walked into the dorm room and then got ready for bed, I slipped under my bed sheets and closed my eyes when I heard the faint voice of Sora. "Good night Mimi," I opened my eyes and smiled, that Yolei always had gossip for everyone. 

When I finally fell asleep I didn't have a dream at all but when I woke up at about three thirty in the morning everything was still dark I got up and put on my coat and walked outside only to find Matt sitting on the bench smoking. I don't like how he smokes it's really bad for you!  I didn't let him know I was there, I just watched him he is a very fascinating guy. I watched as he glanced down at his cigarette and sigh escaped his lips as he threw it on the ground and put it out. "Mimi I know you're there," He finally said turning his head in my direction. I came out from the shadows. "How did you know?" I asked. "I can feel when people are watching me," He explained. I took a seat beside him on the bench and I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I truly am sorry Matt I didn't mean too get you suspended. You know I could tell Ms. Takai, I could go an wake her up right now if you want," I whispered too him, his breath was slow and I could see it in the light of the moon it was a clear night and all the stars were out in the sky it looked very beautiful. He glanced down at me. "No I know how much deep down inside you really don't want too and that's why I'm taking this punishment I don't want you too give up your secret. All though I am wondering about what you said earlier about it being a mistake telling me about your past did you mean that?" He questioned. "No," I whispered. We sat there for about a half an hour in silence looking at the stars it was as if a silent song was playing in the background; like in the movies. I slowly leaned my head up to his and we shared our first kiss together. "For even a month I will miss you terribly." I small tear escaped my eye and fell down the side of my rosy cheek. 

Next chapter will come out soon! Hopefully it won't be another month before I update again. Please remember to REVIEW!!! ^_^ Thank you Fuschia


	5. Konichiwa hello

Hello again! It's been a while since I've updated this story, and I apologize to those who have been waiting a very long time to read this chapter. To be honest with you all I forgot about this story until a few days ago when someone reviewed it _. So without further ado here is the long awaited fifth chapter to Kiyomeru. Oh and one last thing, when I transfer my stories to Html format the double spacing disappears I'll try again for this chapter but I really am sorry for the inconvenience it has caused for those who have complained. 

Kiyomeru

I sat in the pouring rain on the edge of the steps leading to the school, Matt came back today his month sentence is over I reflected on what had happened just one month ago….

*Flash Back*

I watched on the edge of the steps as a small taxi approached the school. Michael got into the taxi and rolled down the window. While watching his 'innocent' face cast a glance in my direction I approached the window. "You know I have nothing to say to you." I said calmly. "Just because you wish to remain silent doesn't mean I do, I will have you Mimi Tachikawa and some blonde pretty boy isn't going to stop me. It's funny I though I had you all figured out, I thought you were the type of girl to hide your feelings and not wear them on your sleeve but looks can be deceiving am I right?" He raised his eye brow at me as he made himself comfortable in his seat. 

"You don't have me figured out and neither does anyone else in this world, you will never have me no matter how hard you try I will not be in your possession. I'll get by so no need to be making unexpected visits you are an asshole and many other things that I would call you right now if I didn't have a teacher right behind me. Leave me be." I spat while turning to go back to sit on the stairs. I paused then continued, "One thing you're right about though, looks can be deceiving I learned that the night of the dance." 

The taxi began to pull away and with it the precious cargo that I hoped would break. "I will have you Mimi Tachikawa!" Yelled Michael from the taxi. 

Matt walked over to me and sat down beside me on the stairs. "You sure you don't want me to clear your name and share everything with Ms. Takai?" I asked leaning my head on his shoulder. He gave me a look that did not need to be explained, it was look that said his answer straight out, No. "I take that as a no," I answered my own question while sitting up and resting my hands in my lap.

A big green pick-up truck pulled into the driveway of Kiyomeru and a tall man stepped out of the truck. "Where is Yamato?" asked the man while looking over in Matt and my direction. "You him?" He asked. Matt nodded then stood up and the man walked back to the truck and got in. Matt began to walk towards the truck and all I could do was stand there watching as if my legs were frozen. Just as Matt closed the truck's door I ran up to the window. He rolled the window down and I grabbed his face and kissed him hard so he would remember it. "Only a month," I smiled as the truck pulled away from our school. "Only a month," 

*End of flashback* 

"Mimi shouldn't you come inside?" Asked Sora while putting her umbrella up over my head. "No way I'm to desperate to see him," I admitted while facing her. Sora laughed and handed me the umbrella and walked back inside. Soon enough the big green pick-up truck pulled into the school's driveway. Matt jumped out and ran over to me and picked me up in a hug. He then put me down on the pavement and looked me straight in the eye. Usually Matt is the silent type saying how he feels through his eyes but this time his words I will never forget. "Never in my life have I missed someone as much as I've missed you." He swallowed his words as if he was about to cry. I took his hand and led him into the school. "I missed you too," I said while opening the door smiling at him. The reflection I saw in the glass door was something comforting, Matt and I together looked just like a hidden picture that had been waiting to be discovered, only Matt and I weren't together just yet. 

Later that night the girls of course were dying to know what was going on between me and Matt. "So so so are you two you know an item?" Asked Yolei all giddy in happiness. "No," I said plainly returning to my book. "No!? What do you mean no?" Shrieked Yolei. "Quiet down Yolei you'll wake the whole dorm rooms up," I whispered. "And I mean no, he hasn't asked me out unless of course he is one of those unsaid kind of guys," 

"And you don't care?" She questioned. "No," I answered plainly. "Argh I give up on you child!" she said while going into the bathroom with Kari. Sora sat down beside me. 

"You know why she's so curious about you and Matt right?" Asked Sora. I closed my book. "No why?" I asked curiously. "Mimi did it ever occur to you that you're not the only girl who has liked Matt?" Asked Sora. "Well of course that occurred to me I mean the guy is indeed one of the hottest I've ever met." I explained in a blunt whisper. "Before you came Matt kept to himself, the only people here who knew Matt's story were T.K, his brother and Tai, his best friend. Back then when he first came Yolei had fallen in love with the guy she was so obsessed with the fact that one day she would be his girl friend. Course she knew deep down inside he wasn't interested in her, but the whole time she didn't care she just wished she could open him up. Then you come along Mimi and you do everything she always wanted to do without even trying, she now looks up to you because you made the impossible possible, remember that." Finished Sora while going over to her own bed and laying down. I wonder if what Sora had said was meant to make me think, even if it wasn't it had.

It was cold and dark out still when I awoke from my sleep, I knew why I woke up. I hadn't woken up like this since Matt left for Kiyomeru Oka. I grabbed my jacket and followed the wall out to the front entrance door and sat on the wooden bench beside Matt. He was still sitting there smoking. "I wonder if its ever going to snow," I questioned looking up at the sky. "It'll snow when its ready," replied Matt watching the clouds gather. I leaned my head on his shoulder. "So Matt what are we?" I asked him. "That's up to you remember?" He asked turning to face me. I pulled away and looked up at the clouds. Did I want a relationship right now? Was I ready to handle all of what came with it? As much as Michael likes to think he did, he didn't turn me off all guys forever only for that short while. I smiled to myself and then removed my glove from my hand, I then took Matt's hand and removed his glove off and held his wrist up. After I did that I took my hand and entwined it with his. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he smirked to himself about his triumphant unsaid victory. He bent down and kissed me slowly on the lips.

I pulled away about fifteen minutes later. "Forgot to ask you Yamato Ishida, are you a virgin?" I asked casually remembering the problems non-virgins have with not having sex. Michael for example. Matt was silent for a little while as if pondering something. "No I'm not," He whispered quietly. I drew in my breath, he's not a virgin. "Neither am I," I replied laying my head down in his lap so I was facing the sky again. "Is that alright that I'm not?" He asked. "No its not alright that you're not but I will live with it," I smiled weakly under the sky. "But can I trust you?" 

"Can you trust me? Of course you can!" He laughed. "I'm not going to try something on you, especially since I know about your past." He ran his fingers through my hair. "Sex doesn't matter to me, its not a necessity, not to mention the fact where the hell would we do it in this place?" He laughed quietly. "Agreed," I hugged him and then kissed him again. "I'm glad I came here,"

The next morning I woke up in my bed with my jacket still on. "Why am I still wearing my jacket?" I asked groggily as I sat up Sora was already to go, she was just finishing tying her shoes. "Matt woke me up at quarter to five bringing you in, and he left you the way you are," giggled Sora as she jogged out of the room. I got up and had a shower then slowly pulled myself into the cafeteria. I sat myself beside Matt who had already gotten my breakfast it seemed, raspberry juice and everything. "You like?" He questioned glancing over at me. "I do indeed," I replied while digging into a plate of pancakes. 

"Welcome to this morning's 'talk' everyone sit down sit down!" She ordered and we all took seats. "Our school has decided to host a prom, all though all the past years our school staff has been against it, this year we have decided to make an acceptation because of the progress we have all been making with you kids. We'll call it Kawaii Prom!!" She clapped. "Cute prom? That sounds just super," signed ken. Miss Takai ignored him. "This means all you girls and all you guys get to leave the school for one day to find a dress/tux. So make that day count, the day will be tomorrow because the end of the year is only in two weeks from now. I know that it seems a little late for me to be telling you this but due to certain events…" She trailed off and looked in Matt and mine's direction. "I've postponed the trip until tomorrow."

That night I didn't wake up, but nor did I sleep I was too excited! That may make no sense to you but anyone who has experience it will know exactly what I am referring to…

Well what did you think? I apologize again to those who waited for this chapter, I hope you still have it in your heart to review. I hope to get the nest chapter out before summer vacation! ^-^ Fuschia


	6. Doresu Formal Dress

****

I only have one thing to say…Writters Block, A bad case of Writters block. ^-*Fuschia

Kiyomeru

My alarm clock rang aloud in my ears after I had finally fallen asleep, despite my excitement for today. Its funny how one moment the thought of a prom would make me cry, but in an instant my tears fade as someone comes to brush them away. 

While sitting here I can hear Sora describe her perfect dress, yelling it loud enough so Tai can hear her. "Ok I want my dress to be long oh and it must be like a soft color and maybe a strapless? I don't know what do you think Tai?" Asked Sora with a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"Why are you asking me? I'm renting a tux." Replied Tai, in his dense way. At that very moment Matt rolled his eyes and slapped Tai over the head. 

"You idiot!" he said while 

"Sora Tai would love to take you too prom and but being the chicken shit he is he was unable to ask you himself," said Matt while shoving Tai over to get more room for himself.

Than and there it hit me, Matt never even asked me to prom, was he even going too? I mean we are going out but does that always automatically make me going to prom with him? He could than again turn around and ask someone else too prom… I mean this is Matt we're talking about, the mysterious guy who likes to always have the element of surprise on his victims…I suppose I'm a victim now.

"What's the deal man? You're making me look like a pansy!" Shot Tai. 

"Well you wouldn't look like one if you stopped acting like one!" answered Matt 

"Dude, the whole bus can hear us," stated a stunned Tai. 

The bus all of a sudden stopped in front of a long street with stores all bustling with people going in and out of shops. Ms. Takai stood in front of us all.

"Right, now that we're hear we're going to split off into groups of four, now you 'juniors' as I'm going to call you will split off into one group; that would be T.K, Kari, Ken and Yolei. As for you elders that would be Sora, Mimi, Matt and…Tai pay attention I'm only going to say this once! You all must be back here by EXACTLY 

Three p.m. got it? Good." She said while ushering us off of the bus. 

"Ms. Takai must we stay with the people we were assigned with?" questioned Sora, I think she just wanted to go shopping with me and the other girls.

"Why do you ask?" Asked Ms. Takai. 

"I'm in the same group as my date! Can't we just go girls with girls guys with guys? I don't want him to see my dress yet!" stated Sora. 

"Perhaps… Ok fine scratch all the pointless things I just said and go off with same sex members." Ms. Takai than sat down on a bench with a magazine, where she would probably remain for the rest of the afternoon.

"So ladies where shall we go first?" Announced Sora while skipping down the sidewalk, I laughed.

"You're giddy Sora admit it!" I called after her.

"Why ever would you say that Mimi?" Smiled Sora.

"I don't know maybe because you're going to our prom with Tai!" I laughed.

Kari and Yolei had finally caught up to us, when suddenly I wondered something…Why are they going to our prom when they're clearly younger than us? 

"Hey Yolei, why does you and your friends get to go to our prom? You're not seniors like us?" I questioned as we walked down the sidewalk.

"Its kind of hard to explain, really it all started because of the mixed age groups. I mean although in a few years we generally would get prom ourselves it was kind of a way to keep our groups knit close by having everyone involved in everything together." Explained Yolei with a happy smile at the end.

"Makes sense I suppose for this whack school," I replied. We had already lost Sora into one of the gown shops on the side of the street. 

"Mimi! Look at this one its so beautiful I think it would be perfect for me!" She shouted while running into the store. I'd never seen the super girly side of Sora… I was still contemplating whether I would want to see it ever again.

"Oh Mimi what do you think?" Called out Sora slightly swaying holding the dress closely against her body.

The dress was beautiful, it was a long vibrant red dress that would go past her feet with spaghetti straps that crisscrossed in the back, with a pair of red high heels the dress would be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen Sora wear! However it was definitely not a soft color! In fact totally opposite!

"Sora that will look amazing on you! What luck you have if you've found the perfect dress the first time you see it!" I giggled.

"No way, how is it you found the perfect dress that I was imagining!" Sulked Kari. 

As soon as Sora received her compliments she ran straight to the dressing room to try it on, it hung all the way around her feet and shook like a bell when she swayed side to side. Just as she was trying it on Yolei started freaking out in the way she usually did when she liked something. 

"I found it! I found it! the one I want!!! T.K will LOVE it!!" Called out Yolei. I shot a look at Kari who was sitting quietly in the corner. 

"Kari isn't T.K your boyfriend?" I whispered into her ear.

"No he's not my boyfriend, he's taking Yolei to prom and that's cool! I'm happy for her I know how much she likes him." she replied in a whispered tone.

"Was it a pity date Kari? Come on we both know T.K likes you… Well not JUST us everyone knows he likes you," I explained to her, Kari turned away. Than I realized something for the first time, Yolei always seems to go after the guys that clearly like other people, maybe there's more too her than we thought.

"MIMI LOOK!" Shouted Yolei as she exited her change room, there she stood in probably one of the most gorgeous dress's I'd ever seen, not to say that Sora's wasn't pretty; I mean it totally was; but Yolei's dress was the kind of dress that I myself would wear. It kind of clung to her skin as she walked, it was long and had straps that let into a loose neckline the color was a fading blue from head too toe. It was beautiful… I wish I myself had of seen it first. 

"Yolei I am truly jealous of you right now," I said out loud as I watched her walk around in the masterpiece of a dress. 

I could picture it on her, once her hair had been pulled up of course and she was lovely

"Are you really jealous of me Mimi? My Idol jealous of me!?" She got excited, a little too excited if you ask me. 

"I must buy this dress!!" She shouted around the room.

"Look Mimi I think you've created a credit card monster!" giggled Sora..

"That's platinum card monster!" Shouted Yolei from the fitting rooms. 

Yolei than ran past us and straight to the clerk working in the till and bought the dress. Yolei and Sora walked out with their purchases hand in hand, they were happy and satisfied but as for me and Kari what were we supposed to wear? Before I knew it Kari was running in front of us and across the street to another boutique with brides maid dress's in the window.

"That one," pointed Kari as she ran into the boutique. 

However none of us could figure out what she had picked until she stepped down the marble three set stair case they had near the fitting rooms. 

"Well what do you think?" She asked shyly as she turned around for us.

To be honest with you I pictured Kari as the type to pick out a pretty soft pink or yellow dress that was the normal spaghetti straps and the bottom half that trailed down to her feet, this was like black and white compared to what I had just described.

Kari stepped out wearing an ebony colored one shoulder dress with the bottom slanted to her left knee. It wasn't too short, but it wasn't too long either and it made her figure stand out and definitely took away that sweet look she carried about herself, it made her look sexy and a little more dark.

"Kari you look so beautiful" The words were taken out of my mouth as I turned around to see Tai standing there with Matt holding tux bags in each other there arms. Kari blushed and twirled around for them. 

"You really think so?" She wondered as she walked towards him.

"Of course I think so, even if you weren't my sister I would still say it!" he joked, Matt nodded in agreement with Tai. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"WAIT! Who is all with you?" Questioned Kari.

"Just us Ken and T.K are across the street," They said in unison.

"Well we'll leave you ladies to your shopping I suppose," said Matt while dragging Tai out of the store.

I watched them leaved and let out a big sigh again, When was Matt thinking of asking me to prom? Or just could he have possibly asked someone else? No need to physic myself out.

"Mimi we're heading across the street ok?" Said Yolei as the three walked out the door. 

And just as I was about to leave something caught my eye, something that I'd never seen anything else like. A dress that appeared to be telling me too try it on. I removed the dress from the rack and quickly went to the fitting rooms; it was just my size and nothing about it was wrong, the color the style and the way it made me feel when I was in it did it all for me. I walked right up to that cashier and bought the dress. Not to by conceded but the person who designed the dress must have been thinking of someone who looked like me because they way I felt in that dress was happy.

"Mimi you bought something! Let us see it!" Smiled Sora. 

"You'll see it but not until prom," I grinned as I walked towards where Ms. Takai was STILL sitting. 

"You're seriously not going to let us have a peek?" whined Yolei.

"My my my aren't you impatient?" I giggled. Yolei frowned. 

"Why do people keep telling me that?" 

That just made me laugh even more.

"I'm serious!" she stated. 

Pretty soon after that the guys all arrived with their purchases, I can only guess tuxes or suits either way, they're all look beautiful. Yes men can be beautiful too! That night when we got home I crawled into my bed and just laid there for a few hours thinking about my dress, but with the lack of sleep I was getting I decided to get up and go outside. 

I quietly slipped on a pair of shoes and my jacket and crept out the door too where Matt sat smoking, I stood behind him. 

"You know I don't like men who smoke," I said

"What? You can't be Mimi for she is going out with a guy who smokes!" He mocked.

"You should seriously quit that's so bad for you!" I replied.

"You're right I should I quit as soon as I get out of school how about that?" He bargained. 

"Hmm if you can promise me that I will be satisfied," I answered. 

"Well you've got my word than," He said while placing his free hand over his heart.

I couldn't take all the tension of him not asking me to prom I was going crazy! But maybe he was waiting for me to be spontaneous, no he wouldn't do that too me, or would he? With Matt you never know I always seem to be second guessing him, that's the one thing I hate about him but yet at the same time that's the one thing I love about him!

"Matt will you go to prom with me?" There I asked it.

"Are you serious? No no no I'M the one who asks YOU to go to prom, I had this all planned out!" He laughed "Now don't say anything for the next few seconds!"

"Umm ok," I replied

"No saying anything!" He laughed, he than put out his cigarette and pulled me onto his lap he than stared into my eyes. 

"Mimi Meiko Tachikawa will you give me the pleasure of accompanying you too prom as your date?" Asked Matt as he fought back a smile in hopes to look serious.

"How do you know my middle name?" I asked surprised. He didn't answer.

"Yes Yamato don't know what your middle name is Ishida I will go to prom with you," I smiled.

He than bent down and kissed me and when we finally parted he whispered into my ear, "Kisho," 

I looked at him in confusion.

"Kisho? What is that?" I asked. He laughed.

"You didn't know my middle name that's it, Kisho. It means one who knows his own mind." He said

I let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I was just thinking how my name means ear," I replied

He started laughing and I mean really laughing if it wasn't for the fact that all the teachers were heavy sleepers and the slept on the top floor he would have waken them up with his laughing.

"I was trying to think of a comeback but I got nothing," I said with a defeated sigh. Then he started with the laughing again. So I punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"OK I'm sorry!" He laughed "I'm sorry Ear! I'm really sorry!" He replied. I just ignored him after that until he started making it up to me in kisses. 

The next morning I woke up in my bed again with my jacket on, Sora had already figured out that I had snuck out again last night. Luckily she was cool with it and didn't tell anyone. I than realized that everyone had already gone which meant of course that I had slept in AGAIN! I quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs to see what new news of prom arrived today! 

****

That was more I guess you could say a prologue to their Prom, again sorry for the writers block I know that was an awfully long wait for this chapter. Oh and I would like to thank divine-angel143 for her long review that's when I really started to think about it again! Next chapter coming out hopefully soon! Merry Christmas. ^- * Fuschia


	7. Genki Happy

Yes I am completely aware that just about none of you are going to read this but I'm going to say it anyways, I'm sorry I have taken just over 10 months to post chapter 7 (one of the final three chapters) I seriously had no inspiration and no idea where I was going with it and I tried and tried to write something for it… But I just didn't know what I wanted to put, but it's up now so I hope you all like it… After all it was 10 months in the making à Fuschia!

Kiyomeru

"Mexico, Paris, Australia, China, Costa Rica or Canada? What do you all think?" questioned Ms. Takai to our group as they all sat around eating breakfast. I quickly grabbed a seat beside Matt.

"You're not serious? Those are all we have to choose from?" Asked Sora looking awfully disappointed.

"Those are your choices, if I were you guys I'd pick Canada that's what everyone else at normal high schools are choosing. I'm telling you Canada is all the rage!" smiled Ms. Takai as she held up a postcard with a picture of a forest and a lake on it.

"You know Ms. Takai we're not stupid we can see that you clearly want Canada because it would be the easiest for decorations, geeze you and your school budget! You can't even splurge on a prom!? You know not having a really good prom could really mess up my life you know," exclaimed Yolei in her matter-of-fact tone.

"Pa-lease you'll be getting a fantastic prom no matter what you choose, I'm telling you Canada that's the theme of the year everybody's doing it!" smiled Ms. Takai while waving her arms in the air like a bird… Mainly looking like an idiot.

"What is she doing?" I asked Matt while leaning over.

"Maybe she's doing a psycho dance in order to get us to pick Canada," laughed Matt quietly.

"So what do you say Canada?" Asked Ms. Takai, finally stopping her flapping.

All of us huddled together into a small circle, blocking out Ms. Takai of course.

"Paris," whispered Sora.

"Vive le Mehico!" said Tai.

"China an oriental theme would be so cool!" exclaimed Yolei.

"Why couldn't Las Vegas be a theme?" questioned Ken. Everyone turned around and looked at him.

"What I like to gamble, why do you think I'm in this place?" said Ken.

"I'm going to have to agree with Sora Paris would be a romantic theme," smiled Kari.

"I'll go with Paris too!" added T.k, obviously just agreeing with Kari.

"Well I like the theme of Paris too," I smiled while poking Matt in the arm.

"What? Oh I liked Ken's idea," laughed Matt while poking me back in the arm.

"The decision is unanimous it's Paris," sighed Sora as she glanced at Matt and I poking each other in the arms.

"Ms. Takai we've reached the decision of Paris," smiled Sora happily.

"I knew you'd pick Paris," said Ms. Takai as she slouched into a chair.

"Why so glum? If we weren't supposed to pick it why give us the option?" questioned Tai.

"Paris is going to be so much work if only more staff members would help," frowned Ms. Takai.

"You are not roping us into helping with our own prom that's not how it is at other schools!" I whined.

"Extra credits for those who help!" perks up Ms. Takai, I don't think she even realized we were leaving the cafeteria.

"So Paris?" stated Kari while laying upside down on the end of her bed.

"I actually really like that idea for a theme," I smiled at her, she didn't seem to notice that her face was going red as a tomato.

"I wish we had have known the theme before I purchased my dress," sighed Yolei.

"Why? You're dress is very chic in true Paris style!" I exclaimed widening my eyes in surprise.

"You really think so?" Asked Yolei, her eyes getting that admiring look again.

"Of course she does, we all do!" smiled Sora elbowing Kari in the arm to make her nod her head.

I had noticed Kari lately being really sad and quiet compared to usual. I would have to wait until later to ask though because I had a feeling I knew why.

"Mimi when do we get to see your dress?" Asked Sora while pointing at the covered hanger in my closet.

"Prom night is when," I giggled looking at all their disappointed faces.

"How unfair," complained Kari while crossing her arms over her already upside down body.

"Well my decision!" I smiled while leaving the dorm room to go to our next class.

The day went by so quickly with Ms. Takai running around and roping tenth and eleventh graders into helping her with the decorations, I even saw her give this eighth grader a twenty just to help her create centre pieces. That night however I couldn't sleep so once again I snuck out to the wooden bench where I knew Matt would be.

"Stop pretending that I don't know you're there," Said Matt while taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"Nicotine and tar good tonight?" I asked sarcastically, showing my dislike for his dirty habit.

"A little stale to be honest, I think the kitchen lady is catching on to me," joked Matt while sliding over so I could sit beside him.

"So prom's approaching us pretty quick now isn't it?" I said as I gazed at the night sky, it was spring now and I could no longer see my breath in the cold air.

"Mhmm, Tai's already freaking out about a corsage, the idiot didn't even remember he bought one for Sora. I actually had to take him down to the cafeteria fridge and show Tai which one was his. He's really pitiful sometimes Mimi, great guy but nervous as hell," laughed Matt as he exhaled smoke.

"Hmm ya I'm getting bugged to show the girls my prom dress," I giggled remembering Kari complaining, not an every day occurrence.

"Ha I can't imagine why you won't show anyone your dress," He said with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Simple, I've never not shown my friends what my dress looked like before a dance so for the first time I'm making it a surprise for everyone," I smiled, Matt grasped my hand than pulled it up to his lips and kissed it.

"You're a very interesting woman, you fascinate me," He smiled.

"Did you get that from a movie?" I questioned looking a little flushed by his comment.

"Of course, that's where I get all my corny cute lines!" laughed Matt as put his cigarette to his mouth.

I stood up and turned to go back inside, I paused and waited and waited…Nothing.

"Not going to ask me to stay?" I whimpered, I was whining I know but I didn't care.

"Oh Mimi please stay with me, even though I'm being awful and smoking," He replied looking up at me with pleading eyes, they didn't have the effect he wanted though, simply because of the white stick that was prodding out the side of his mouth.

Daringly I walked right up to him and put the white stick firmly between my thumb and index finger, than I lifted the cigarette up to my mouth. I was making sure he was paying attention, his face was stone he froze not sure what to make of what I was about to do. I pulled it closer to my lips feeling the warm paper…I than chucked it to the ground and stamped on it.

"Thought I was going to try it didn't you?" I giggled, his face slowly recovered to the nonchalant expression it was before.

"No, you wouldn't, nor would I have let you. You may think I like sneaking around and smoking but I don't, I'm tired of it. Sure don't get me wrong it's very relaxing but all in all I'd rather not I know what it's doing to my body," Explained Matt as he stood up and offered me his hand and I took it and stood up with him.

"Are you going to bed?" I asked looking into his eyes, those eyes that one could get lost in if they stared long enough.

"Ya I'm getting pretty tired I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed me softly, we stood there like that for what seemed only like minutes. I reluctantly pulled away than, and walked to my dorm room where I laid on my bed and continuously thought that made me happy to be with Matt if only we had more time alone together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MIMI!!!! WAKE UP!!!!" Shouted a girls voice from what seemed to be off in the distance.

"I'm awake what it is it?" I asked groggily.

"TWO DAYS TILL PROM!!!" Screeched the voice, which I now recognize as Yolei

"You woke me up early too tell me that?" I whispered as my head rested back onto my pillow.

"I'm so happy, isn't it weird Mimi how you're going with Matt and I'm going with T.K?? I love it! Wow…Doesn't that make us kind of like sisters?" Smiled Yolei dreamily.

"For god sakes Yolei we're not married!" I said into my pillow, don't believe she heard that though. I also felt she shouldn't be shouting about her and T.K, Kari was still in here and already melancholy enough.

"Kari want to go get breakfast?" Asked Sora as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Breakfast would be nice," Whispered Kari as she trailed behind Sora out the door, I sat up and looked at Yolei.

"Was it something I said?" laughed Yolei as she picked out her dress from the closet.

"To be honest it was," I regarded, Yolei turned around to face me with her dress pinned up to her body.

"What do you mean by that? Asked Yolei twirling with her dress.

"What I mean by that is haven't you realized that Kari seems really down lately?" I questioned sitting up in my bed to face her.

"Sort of, but she's always been kind of quiet when she's just with the girls," Stated Yolei.

"Can I ask you something Yolei?" I questioned.

"Shoot," replied Yolei while hanging her dress back up in the closet and taking a seat on her bed.

"Why do you like T.K? What it is about him that draws you to him? What does he make you feel when you're with him?" I asked looking at my feet, I never was very good at these "heart to heart" conversations.

"Ummm, he's really nice and he makes me giggle and…. That's about it oh and he's really hot," explained Yolei.

"That's the only reason you like him?" I asked in the most serious tone I could, and it worked because Yolei started to really pay attention.

"Well ya, why should I be feeling something else? How do you feel about Matt?" She challenged.

"More than how you feel about T.K, there's much more than just going out with someone because you feel that you should, and I have a slight feeling that you don't even really like T.K, you just like the idea of liking someone." I accused.

"No offence Mimi but why are you saying all of this? Who are you to say who I like and who I don't like?" She shot back at me, her tone was normal but I could tell she was getting angry with me; that didn't bother me.

"I'm not accusing you of anything I'm just saying that perhaps you like T.K because I like Matt," there I said it, I told her what I was truly seeing go on here. I never mentioned it before but it had always felt like she was trying to be me, always seeking my approval I felt like her idol and I didn't want to be her idol.

She stayed silent for a long time just looking straight at me than shook her head and put her tips of her fingers into her cheeks.

"I don't want to be you Mimi, but I do admire a lot about you, your life is unbelievable, I may not know your past but I can assure you that it's close to mine. No one has ever been as nice to me as you have, not even Kari or Sora, nor T.K, Matt, Izzy, Tai, Ken. No one tried to befriend me.

When I was at an office work experience month, something my school does for juniors. You pick a career and go for half days of school half days of that job for a month it was a good experience for most and really helped them to make educated career decisions. I was working at an intern with one of the secretary's. The boss of this place, Mr. Masaki and I had small talk sometimes during coffee break or he would touch my shoulder in the office or come up behind me brush up against me as he passed, this made me uncomfortable. So one day Mr. Masaki calls me into his office, once inside he walks behind me and locks the door in the office he…" Yolei's breath started to get a little shorter and the look on her face was a little pale and unfocused as if trying avoid what she wanted to say.

"He, touched me and it bothered me more than you could ever imagine and he tried… To take off my pants but I screamed loud enough that one of the secretary's came to the door and knocked on the door and once realized it was locked took her keys and opened it up. Mr. Masaki was trying to silence me when she came in, the button on my pants was undone and they were starting to fall off as she came in. She than slowly walked over to me took my arm and pulled me out of the office…" She paused as if thinking of something.

"It's funny Mimi, he had been doing this to many staff members, sexually harassing them and just being crude and he had almost successfully raped one of his previous secretary's and none of them did anything about it none of them; they all just let it happen. I told my mom when I got home she said I made it up, my father said the same. So I went behind their backs, convinced the other co-workers of his to confess and we did and the suit was filed and he was fired and put into jail with a massive fine that he'll have to pay off. That wasn't enough for me though I was battered and confused by the incident I just couldn't take it, that and how my parents didn't even believe me, and that's how I ended up here, and for god sakes don't pity me," sniffed Yolei, I looked into her eyes and realized they were sad and lonely desperate for someone to love her, no matter who it was she just needed someone to love her.

"You're right, they are quite similar…I won't share mine because I don't share things like that well, but I will say that one day you will be loved, maybe not by T.K but you will be loved, Kari likes T.K that's why she's so sad, now you know and I now I know I feel a little better," with that I went into the bathroom and began to take a shower, contemplating all the information I had just received from Yolei. That was probably one of the most intense stories I had ever heard about someone it almost made mine seem minuscule, but I know that's not true my story is just as bad. I felt bad for telling her about Kari and T.K, but I do feel she needed to be told.

Free Talk

So I finally finished this chapter HORAY! And I've already started to work on the next one… I supposed I could leave a little preview of it…

Preview

"What's he doing here?" questioned Mimi.

"What's he playing at!? Who the hell does he think he is?" yelled Matt.

"Yolei… I'm in love with you.."

Ooo suspenseful or what!? Sorry you'll just have to wait! -- Fuschia!


End file.
